


Con-flict

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron hooks up with Connor at Bar West. Robert sees them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Con-flict_ **

Aaron went to Bar West with the intention of getting laid. He needed it. He needed the relief. He wanted the pleasure of breathing in the scent of a sweet boy and enjoying taking it further. He wanted to scratch an itch that his hand could no longer satisfy.

He didn’t need a boyfriend. He just wanted a sexy lad to kiss him and say yes when he suggested penetration.  He needed some lips round his cock head and fingers pressed around his base. He needed a good, fast fuck.

He walked into the bar and let his eyes wander over the punters evaluating the talent. In spite of himself he noticed a good-looking blonde boy, sat at a table alone not far from the bar. He let his eyes skim the room a few more times, but they kept coming back, drawn to the same place.

‘You, uh, want a drink?’ He asked.

The boy’s blonde hair fell attractively over blue-grey eyes. Aaron quickly computed he was a bit skinny and pale. He was not even vaguely Aaron’s type. Too camp, too pretty, no freckles.

‘Why not?’

It was a slightly sulky reply. But the blonde kept him intrigued, reminding him of someone else.

Did he care? Right now …No…   Aaron leaned his face closer ‘What are you having? ‘He asked. The boy smelled nice and Aaron decided he wanted to start kissing him sooner rather than later.

A moment later he sat down next to him with a couple of beers.

‘Live round here?’

‘No. Not really, just visiting a friend I suppose.’

‘Oh?’ Aaron wondered if the friend was something more. Had he made a mistake?

‘Anyway.’ The boy went on. ‘Didn’t quite work out as I might have hoped, even though he called me.  Although, I should have known. There’s some history.’

Aaron nodded sympathetically. So he was free then.

‘Are you sticking around then?’

‘No, I suppose I will go home tomorrow.’ Then he added, flirting with his eyes. ‘But I’m glad I’m here now.’

‘Yeah?’

Aaron just wanted to cut to the good bit. He leaned in for the kiss. Open mouths, tongues. Nice. He could feel his reaction in his pants.

‘So what do you do?’

‘This and that.’

‘OK’

‘Listen. I’m going to be honest with you…I usually sell it, but…’

Aaron blinked in shock. Was he picking up a rent boy here? Had he misread the signals?  He’d not gone that route before and had no intention of starting now. The lad put his hand on Aaron’s wrist and looked into his eyes.

‘I’m not selling it today. I just want a bit of pleasant company for a change…and if you really want to know. I’m a bit more up market.’ He smiled. ‘And I’m clean, in case you were wondering.’

Aaron took it all in. He also noticed some faint bruising on the boy’s face that he hadn’t picked up in the bar lighting and a small cut around his mouth.

‘You look like you’ve been in a fight, too, mate. You alright?’

‘Oh. Listen. That wasn’t… You think …anyway it’s not what you might think. I told him people would judge me.’ He muttered pouting again.

‘So, where you staying?’

‘I’m in a hotel about 15 minutes’ walk from here. Shall we go?’ The boy smiled, raising his eyebrows in invitation.

‘Yeah. That would be…great.’

They kissed again.

‘I um, sorry, I just didn’t ask your name, mate.’

‘Oh, Connor. My name is Connor.’

‘Aaron.’

They left the bar and walked over the pedestrian bridge over the high street and down the steps the other side. At the bottom of the steps, Aaron caught hold of Connor’s jacket and pulled him in for a kiss, pushing up against him. All at once he wanted to get this done and over with. He wasn’t sure that going to Connor’s hotel would be such a good decision, but he wanted the fuck. He could have that here in the street and make his excuses and then go home. He ran his hands over the boy’s arse and then started to steer him to a dark corner under the stairs, pulling at the fastening on his jeans, mouth hungry against his mouth.

It was then that the car halted next to them with a loud screech from the wheels. Aaron looked sideways and pulled apart from Connor with shock. It was Robert.

It was Robert’s voice, as he stepped out of the car and walked towards them. ‘Get away from him.’

Aaron started talking fast. ‘Robert… wh…what do you think…’’

His voice trailed off as he realized that Robert wasn’t looking at him at all. He was looking at Connor.  Who answered…

‘Oh, so you know this sweetheart do you, Robert? I was just getting acquainted.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kind of direction of this was inspired by the rent boy head cannon of Tiny Little Pieces of Me on Tumblr a couple of weeks back.

Robert didn’t look at Aaron.

Instead he moved up close to Connor, his breathing loud as he lowered his brows and swayed as he spoke.

‘I think you didn’t hear me clearly…I said…BACK OFF.’

Connor faced him, not twitching a muscle.

‘OK, darling.’ He answered softly. ‘We hadn’t done anything, anyway. I haven’t sullied his lovely body. He’s still pristine and pure for you.’

He took a step back from Robert.

‘Is he like, the reason you wouldn’t, with me? The other day? I thought it was all a bit unbelievable, you and wifey, all cosy. This makes a lot more sense. But he was out looking for it tonight, so you obviously need to treat him a bit better.’

Aaron couldn’t understand why he suddenly felt so ashamed. Caught out, by Robert himself, looking for it, with a rent boy. It looked so…desperate.

Robert, meanwhile, was exuding a level of anger that Aaron wasn’t sure he had seen before.

Aaron just wanted to step back and defuse the situation.

Connor, however, seemed hell bent on taking Robert to the next level.

‘I get it.’ He scoffed. ‘He’s not giving out for you, is he? You must have messed up, Robert. That’s so you. ‘He looked at Aaron. ‘And you, you must have strong willpower. Robert’s the best fuck I ever had. Always was the most popular with the punters.’

And that was it, the trigger pulled and Robert flying at Connor.

Aaron grabbed him from behind, he couldn’t stop him, but he softened the strength of the blow that had blood pouring from Connor’s eyebrow. While Robert hollered ‘Shut the fuck up.’

Aaron held Robert’s arms tightly behind him. Aaron’s whole instinct was always to protect Robert, even from himself. Because Aaron knew every inch of Robert, he knew all his tender places: his throat; the silk vales under his arms; below his hip bones, the salmon pink tenderness of his arse when it pulsed under his tongue.

He felt Robert’s heart hammering in his chest as he held him in a vice grip.

Connor looked shocked as he touched his face and saw the blood. 'Hadn't you already spoilt my face enough?' he pouted.

‘So what…Robert’s been like a client of yours?’  Aaron asked Connor, trying hard to fill in the blanks here and failing.

‘Client? What?’ Connor laughed. ‘Or colleague? Back in the day, eh Robert? Remember?’

‘I, I don’t understand…’ Aaron felt confused. ‘What you, uh used to work together?’

Connor clapped slowly. ‘Now you are catching on.’

Robert struggled in Aaron’s grip. ‘Connor. You need to leave now. I won’t forget this. Don’t underestimate me.’

Connor stood up.  ‘Looks like you should have just left us to fuck. Now you have a lot more explaining to do.’ He turned to Aaron ‘Bye, sweet Aaron. May be next time, lover?’ and he winked as he walked away down the street.

Aaron released his grip on Robert, watching his face. He didn’t want to think of Robert with Connor. Robert kissing him, touching him and being touched.

Robert straightened his sleeves and jacket and looked over to his car, illegally stopped in the street, not even parked; not even locked.

‘Sorry.’

He avoided all eye contact.

Aaron was still confused. ‘I still don’t get it. How did you work together? Were you like picking up work on building sites or farm work …?’

‘Yeah sure, farm work.’ Robert sneered ‘For Christ sake Aaron, don’t be so naive.’

‘So what are you telling me…But…why didn’t you tell me before?’

‘Tell you what. 10 years ago my father sent me away, I had no money, no friends. I met a pimp. I … you think I am proud of that? I was alone, Aaron, all alone. Anyway, it wasn’t for long. ‘His eyes still avoided Aaron.

‘No, but…You could have let me in.’

‘Let you in?’ Robert scoffed. ’So you could run a mile? I worked so hard to…get away from that. I couldn’t even show my face to my family at my Dad’s funeral, Aaron. I was so… ashamed.’

‘You said you only had one night stands.’

‘Well surprise, surprise. That was a lie too.’

And then for the first time Robert looked Aaron straight in the eye.

‘I never loved any man, before you.’

‘And now I’ve given you even more reason to keep your distance.’

His eyes once again slid from Aaron’s face, like he was afraid to see what he might read there.

Aaron watched him walk to his car and slide into the driving seat.

But, why were you in Leeds anyway? He asked aloud, after Robert had driven away. Of course, he had come to see Connor.

The lies keep coming.


End file.
